Call of Duty Future Warfare
by Adi Neutron-Jones
Summary: This is my First fanfic and maybe this is the future fic of the series of call of duty. Altough has not do connection with modern warfare stories, but character will come from MW too, sorry if my english bad. so enjoy RnR, but Don't Flame me,,,


CALL OF DUTY: FUTURE WARFARE

Hi there guys, This is my first Fanfic and I want to sorry cuz my English is bad and my story is Future fic. This Call of Duty series fic ( Altough in Modern Warfare series world category) is not had context with Modern Warfare (cuz there are WW2 character who appear in this fic). So Please Enjoy and Review this,,,,,

Don't Like Don't Flame (cuz i,m still newbie)

**DISCLAIMER: I Not Man from Infinity Ward or Treyarch even Activision. I Do not own Call of Duty character. I have nothing but this Fanfic. So, Please enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

August, 4th 2024

0345 Hours

Location: An Mysterious Alley in Moscow, Russia

(5 Months before the Revolution Begin)

Begin Preparation for Glory,,,,,,

He walked into the Alley full of Dog and Homeless people. He advance into the rusty iron door in the edge of alley. Then, he pacing his feet into the Desk with an laptop on it,s top. He then open a Drawer and grab some M9 Pistol. He's eye refer for Revenge. That Guy is Pyotr Makarov. But, he is not like his father. He is the Candidate of the new government of the Russia and lead their People with Fear and Terror. But For now, he is just an Mafia, an Politicial Mafia. He is responsible for the crime that stricken Russian Government for last 4 year. Corruption, Assasination, Humiliation, and Propaganda, it,s just a little Preparation for the Big One: Revolutions!

Makarov and his men who had a Network across Russia Federation and China, Do that Crime and Defame the Innocent officers and Millitary General as a Suspect. That's is Makarov need to persuade the Russian people and assumed himself as a good guy and make promise to drive the Nation into Bright Future just like his Inspirator, Joseph Stalin.

Meanwhile Makarov checking an E-Mail from his companion, suddenly the Blonde Haired- Woman. Come into his table. She bringing an Proposal collection and then smiles evily. And she tell to Makarov "Sir, this is your men request." "Good, Sweatheart, this is all we need to make our future better, Yvana" He Smiled. "Oh, that just only little thing I can" she replied. Then, he pull on his cell phone and called his Agent on Volgograd. "Hello?" someone voice in the phone. "What about the Weapon preparation, Grigor ?" "Yes, its Almost done, all we need is more 250 AK-47 type assault rifles, 500 M9 Pistol, and 140 Tesla Pistol." Man on the Phone replied. "140 Tesla Pistol?, the factory only had 90 prototpye only and you wanted 140?, you will make me mad for that !" Makarov unleash his anger and knock out his Desk. "Stay calm, comrade, Okay, I will reduce my request into 80."

He replied with nervous after he heard the Boss shout. "That more better, Comrade. Now, I will sent your supplies immidiately and ensure no one Volgograd Police, Local Soldier, or SPETNAZ see that weapon." He Grunting and then turn off the conversation.

5 Months later *The Screen bluring and the text shacking*

*on screen, the CNN news reporting the Russian revolution on January 4th 2025. Then, the woman reporter speaking loudly. This is an Breaking News*

Reporter: "As you seen, the Russian Anarchist get March with AK-47 and M34 lasergun in the red square." *showing the raging people with weapon that mentioned* Meanwhile the Presenter asked to Reporter "How condition in that thousand madman who raging along the street ?" "Oh, the people completly in rage" she replied. Then the anarchist Attack the reporter and Broke down a Camera till no one seen on the screen near the Presenter. "Jessica, do you hear us, Jessica!" he shout.

*Then, the Screen get Blurred*

**Author: How my Stories, this is only the First Chapter. Next chapter will be focused on British Royal SAS Elite Soldiers. Okay, please Review this chapter. I need your reviews or suggestion for this Fic to make it Complete.**

**Characther on This Chapter:**

**Pyotr Makarov – ** Vladimir Makarov's Son. His Father appear in MW series. Now, his son will continuing the project to Founding the New Russian Governemnt.

**Yvana Andropov – **Makarov's Secretary and Also his Girlfriend.

**Grigor Petrenko – **Makarov's Agent on Volgograd. The best Propagandist. Makarov had put trust on Him.

See ya in Next chapter.


End file.
